The Power of the Dark Side
by Sallen10
Summary: A young woman is promised command of the Knights of Ren. After meeting Ben Solo at a Jedi Outpost her path to power is forever changed.


**A note to the reader:** I am uploading this story because I am seeking constructive criticism and feedback regarding my writing and storytelling abilities. I do have a overall story in the works that will follow this chapter. This story does include characters from the sequel trilogy, comic books, and my own attempts at world building. I am also playing around with various themes. Please read and I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts about my work!

_You are the only one who can surpass me. The mantle of master _will _belong to you. _

_Power, so much power. _

_You were bred for this. _

_An embodiment of the dark side of the force. _

Those words poured through my mind over and over again until they spilled onto my tongue and off my lips. "_I _am the dark side of the force." A scream filled the room, then silence. I let out a pleasured sigh before bringing my blades to their sheath.

"A power you will never know. What a pity."

A chuckle echoed into my ears. "You have done well to show that poor soul eternity."

"She did not deserve eternity."

"My apprentice. Her eternity is with the dark side of the force. You saved her. Be proud."

"Her eternity is on my blade. Her soul will _not_ live on." I hissed, anger beginning to boil in my veins.

Another chuckle. "You remind me of myself when I was young, I have so much to teach you."

A hand set itself on my shoulder and the tense muscles there began to relax. I felt my shoulders drop and I pushed a long breath out of my lips. My fingers uncurled and my arms were limp at my sides. The figure moved around my body and took its place in front of me. My eyes moved back and forth, taking in the burns and scars that riddled the naked chest of a well-built man. I shuddered. The hand on my shoulder slowly moved, running along my neck and across my jaw and up to my chin. Soft fingers gently tipped my face upwards. A silver mask looked down at me. My eyes traced the red markings etched into the mask until I caught my own reflection and became consumed by the image; dark, powerful, strong. _Hatred_. I reveled in it, I lived it, I _looked_ like hatred took its true form. I could stare into my reflection for hours, I loved looking at myself. I am reminded of the hate and anger that harbors itself behind my visage. It feels. So. Good_. _I smirk at myself.

My daze was broken when the figure reached for the sides of his mask and lifted it off his head revealing soft and kind features. He smiled warmly, his lips moving slowly up his red cheeks and his eyes closed halfway allowing small glints of light to bounce off them. Loose, silver curls danced around his head and impulsively I ran my hand through the damp strands, tucking them behind his ear. My other hand ran over the rough, blackened skin.

"You did so well today. Your ferocity is the reason we can travel to the abandoned Jedi outpost. I love that you are mine."

"I will always be yours, Ren." Our lips met with a great collision of passion.

Ren always takes me roughly after a battles and raids. He has told me his primal and passionate desire for me is a gift from the dark side of the force that he must act on without constraint so he can grow stronger. He tells me the dark side chose me, for him. Someday I will surpass him. Ren fills my mouth, then my sex, then my mouth again. I moan loudly during the rough treatment I take, sometimes for Ren's pleasure and sometimes out of my own pleasure.

I notice the destruction in the Withdrawn Colonies' outpost through the small openings in the Chief's quarters. Smoke rises from the debris of their thatched huts in one frame I notice looking over Ren's shoulder. As I am turned to the doorway, bodies lie every which way, scattering the ground like seeds. When Ren flips me onto my back and I look up, I see vibrant paintings of various lines and dots and symbols foreign to me.

My body is sore after Ren is finished taking his pleasure and my head hurts from my hair being pulled and my head being forced to move, whichever way makes Ren feel the best. Bite marks and bruises begin to speckle my skin, some over old bruises and bites. He is gentle when he brings me to my climax, which I am always brought to after he spills into me. He reminds me the dark side has not allowed me to let my passion control my actions yet. I often fantasize of what I will do to him when the dark side of the force finally grants me permission to act on my desires. Ren communes more with the dark side than I do. My time will come.  
I notice my breath becoming stronger as a wave of pleasure sweep over me. I let out moans and plead Ren to continue. He grips my hips in response. As fast as the feeling came, it left, but I continued to moan loudly for Ren.

_The mantle of master will belong to you. _

Ren's words echo in my head once again as we make our way to the ship with Ren's knights helping load the new supplies into the cargo hold. The Meendi people of the Withdrawn colonies refueling our ship were disposed of with a swift cut of Ren's saber.


End file.
